Ramen & Pancakes
by NachtAngel
Summary: A story of humour and insanity involving Naruto, Naruko and one too many babysitters  AU Namikaze Twins


A/N This is the beginning of a joint project between myself & Sonemily about the Namikaze (Uzumaki) Twins Naruto & Naruko and the fun they have with their babysitters - set in AU written from insane RP's and silly Ideas~ This is just the beginning, Itachi was lucky this time~

* * *

Itachi sat in the waiting room in the Hokage tower, trying and failing to block out the noise around him. The Uchiha prodigy was usually quite good at keeping his cool and ignoring anything that was meaningless however the words coming from the lips of the Jounin around him kept him on high alert. Not because of any impending danger but of how absurd what they were talking about was.

The two Jounin sitting across from him were sharing horror stories about none other then the infamous Namikaze twins. It had come as a great shock to the Hokage and his wife that they in fact were blessed with two children rather then just one, although the rest of the village would not use the word 'blessed' so easily if the stories the men were talking about were true.

Genma, a man who was never seen without a senbon between his lips was currently explaining to his friend Raido about how he had to babysit for the two blondes a couple of nights ago. He truly looked horrified from the experience, exclaiming how he was contemplating going back to ANBU as it wasn't as terrifying.

The Uchiha listened on with curiosity as the honey hair ninja spoke of how the younger one of the two, the girl, Naruko had plucked the senbon right out of his mouth and then proceeded to poke his cheek with it at different pressures to see what would happen. The little pin pricks on his face made a bit more sense after he had heard that part of the story. However he then went on to spoke about how Naruto, the elder of the two had handcuffed him to the chair with chakra blocking cuffs. How they got their hands on them they would never know. The story went on, with words like baked beans and feather dusters being spoken, however the Uchiha finally blocked them out, thinking back to the last time he had babysat the blonde, whiskered twins.

It had been about a year ago Sasuke had only just turned 4 and the 9 year old Itachi had been entrusted the three for an hour while both his parents and the Namikaze's had a very important meeting with the elders.

Itachi had been around when his mother used to babysit for the twins back when they were still toddlers, they had been quite a handful, and so different from what she was used to. Sasuke and himself although lively as kids still had the Uchiha way embedded into them even when they were little, the twins however took the word lively to another level. They had endless amounts of energy and seemed to never sleep.

They hadn't changed much; they came charging through the door hugging either one of Itachi's legs screaming in unison.

"'Tachiiii!" Itachi just stroked their heads and smiled as Minato apologised once again for the short notice and promised they'd be back as soon as possible. Itachi nodded and closed the door hands still brushing the bright blonde hair that could only be a Namikaze. There was a tug at his trousers, looking down he was met with bright blue eyes.

"'Tachi, wheres S'ke?" Naruko asked, neither of them had yet to master Sasuke's name yet. Said boy was hiding behind the doorway to the kitchen, gingerly taking a peek at his two blonde friends.

It didn't take long for them to see him and tackle him to the ground in a bear hug. Itachi left them to it as they ran through the house playing hide and seek, he had reports that needed finishing piled up on the dinning room table.

He was about half way through when he felt a slight tug on his sleeve. Looking down he was met with glistening blue eyes and the determined face of Naruko trying not to cry.

"Naruko? Whats wrong?" He asked quietly as he reached to pick her up off the floor and seated her on the table. He heard a small sob as she whipped her arm across her eyes.

"I can't find them 'tachi!" The little girl cried, throwing her arms around the unsuspecting Uchiha's neck. Itachi rubbed his hand up and down the girls back.

"Would you like me to help?" He took the nod against his shoulder as a yes and made the hand signs for a clone. Naruko was shocked by the sudden puff of smoke and pulled away, eyes wide at the Itachi copy. Itachi sent the copy away to find their brothers as he reached for the younger Namikaze twin.

"Shall we go get some food then?" The blonde smiled immidietly and wrapped her tiny arms around his neck once more as they made their way to the kitchen.

Just as Itachi set the forth bowl of ice cream down on the kitchen counter the two boys came rushing in.

"Cheater!" They both screamed in unison at the blonde girl, she shrugged, stuck her tongue out and went back to her ice cream. Having noticed the extra bowls of dessert the two boys' anger was quickly forgotten in favour of the icy treat.

As soon as the bowls were empty all three children ran out of the room leaving Itachi with the cleaning up, he sighed and shock his head as he begun to rinse them out. No sooner had he washed the first bowl Naruko came rushing back into the room. Panicked he quickly rushed down to the young blonde and placed his hands on her shoulders, assessing any injuries that may have occurred.

"Naruko, what's wrong? Are you okay?" His voice was panicked as he looked over the child. She nodded her head once and leaned forward placing a cold kiss on his cheek and whispered

"'tank you 'tachi" Smiling she ran back to the two boys. Itachi shook his head again and went back to the bowls, before returning to his reports.

It was just as Itachi finished his final report that he heard the front door open and went to greet his parents, the Hokage and his wife.

"Ah Itachi, I apologise again, were they okay?" The Hokage asked him as he walked round the corner.

"They were great sir. No trouble at all" Minato raised an eyebrow at this but didn't question it.

"Well thank you so much Itachi, you are a life saver" Kushina passed him an envelope for his trouble as she thanked him. He really didn't understand what the fuss was about they had been great.

"However we better be going Minato needs to get back to the office, you know what it's like work, work, work and no play" She huffed at that and shook her head.

"Sasuke, come along your friends need to leave now!" Mikoto called out for her youngest son, a collective groan came from Sasuke's room at the end of the corridor and the three children came out.

There was a stunned silence that came over the adults and Itachi as the three children stood before them, a confused look gracing the elders faces.

"Look Nii-san, I'm you!" Naruko was the first to break the silence. Her twin pigtails had been swapped for one tied low on her neck, her black skirt and orange top replaced with a too long pair of grey trousers that dragged along the floor and a large black top with a high collar the covered most of the young girls face. Her ensemble was complete with two little lines drawn on with marker pen under her eyes.

"An I'm S'ke!" Naruto stated, looking very proud. His orange shorts were now a pair of white ones and his orange top was now blue with a large collar matching his siblings. His hair had been pulled back and there was a definite attempt at the spikes that it seemed only Itachi's younger brother could achieve.

However it was not the Namikaze twins that had stunned the four adults and Itachi, it was the youngest of the Uchiha's standing in between the two blondes with a hand in each of theirs. His usual unruly hair had been pulled into two tiny pigtails; his blue shirt was swapped for the orange t-shirt that both twins wore and wrapped around his hips was a small black skirt.

"And S'ke is 'Ko! My shorts were too big for him, so he got to wear her skirt!" Naruto's explanation was interrupted by a bright flash coming from the small object in Mikoto's hand. Itachi smirked at his little brother as their mother continued to take pictures of them.

"Right, well, come on kids say goodbye to Sasuke, and don't forget to thank Itachi for looking after you too!" Kushina announced, trying not to laugh too much at the younger Uchiha's misfortune. The twins both gave Sasuke a hug before reluctantly moving to their mother.

"Bye bye S'ke" They said in unison. "Thanks 'Tachi" Naruto yelled as he tried to climb up his father.

"I'll try and get the skirt back to you as soon as I can Kushina" Fugaku said nodding to the red hair women. She smiled in response as she went to pick up her daughter. Naruko however had other plans running away from her mother to Itachi, tripping over the trouser leg as she went. Itachi grabbed her before she fell and lifted her up onto his hip. She put her arms around his neck wishpering in his ear.

"Can I keep it 'tachi?" She gestured to the large shirt she wore. He nodded and gave her a small smile.

"'Tank you 'Tachi! You're the best!" He got another kiss on cheek before he hander her to her mother and saying goodbye.

Itachi shook his head bringing him back to the present day, and wondered if the younger of the two Namikaze twins still had his shirt, and if it actually fitted her yet. The elder Uchiha still wondered if the stories the two men across from him were talking about were true, they couldn't of changed that much, right?


End file.
